Yuni/Image Gallery
Profiles Mao & Blue Cat Toei Profile.png|Mao's & Blue Cat's profile from Toei's website Mao & Blue Cat TV Asahi Profile.png|Mao's & Blue Cat's profile from TV Asahi's website Cure Cosmo page header.png|Header visual of Cure Cosmo from her character page on Toei's website Mao profile.png|Profile image of Mao from Toei Animation Blue Cat profile.png|Profile image of Blue Cat from Toei Animation Cure Cosmo profile.png|Profile image from Toei Animation website pict_curecosmo_on.png|Cure Cosmo image from TV Asahi's website Screenshots Mao STPC15 Mao winking in an advertisment.jpg|Mao winking in an advertisement STPC15 Mao appears.png|Mao appears STPC15 Mao asks Prunce if he's a fan.png|Mao asks Prunce if he's a fan STPC15 Mao is happy to hear that Prunce is her fan.jpg|Mao is happy to hear that Prunce is her fan STPC15 Mao asks Drums to let the girls in.png|Mao asks Drums to let the girls in STPC15 Mao acts cute to get Drums' permission.png|Mao acts cute to get Drums' permission STPC15 Mao leaves to get ready herself.png|Mao leaves to get ready herself STPC15 Mao appears on stage.png|Mao appears on stage STPC15 Mao starts singing.png|Mao starts singing STPC15 Mao singing.png|Mao singing STPC15 Mao keeps singing.png|Mao keeps singing STPC15 Mao winks at the audience.jpg|Mao winks at the audience STPC15 Mao smiles suspiciously.png|Mao smiles suspiciously STPC15 Mao whips the Princess Star Color Pen out.png|Mao whips the Princess Star Color Pen out from her pocket STPC15 Mao is just a secret identity for Blue Cat.png|Mao is just the secret identity of Blue Cat STPC17 Mao asks Prunce to help her.JPG|Mao asks Prunce to help her Blue Cat Sparkle StarTwin Mysterious girl.jpg|Blue Cat in the opening STPC15 Blue Cat Appears.png|Blue Cat reveals herself in episode 15 STPC15 Blue Cat introduces herself.png|Blue Cat introduces herself STPC15 Blue Cat looks at Aiwarn.png|Blue Cat sees Aiwarn STPC15 Blue Cat tells the Cures to fight.png|Blue Cat tells the Cures to fight STPC15 Blue Cat reveals she invited them as bait.png|Blue Cat reveals she invited the girls as bait STPC15 Blue Cat leaves the battle to the Cures.png|Blue Cat leaves the battle to the Cures STPC15 Blue Cat falls through the glass.jpg|Blue Cat falls through the glass STPC16 Blue Cat is annoyed at Selene.jpg|Blue Cat is annoyed at Selene STPC15 Blue Cat and Selene hear a bang above them.jpg|STPC15 Blue Cat hears a bang above her head STPC15 Blue Cat calls Aiwarn troublesome.png|Blue Cat calls Aiwarn troublesome STPC15 Blue Cat tells Selene to do something with the Princess Star Color Pen.jpg|Blue Cat tells Selene to do something with the Princess Star Color Pen STPC15 Blue Cat says farewell to the Cures.jpg|Blue Cat says farewell to the Cures STPC17 Blue Cat greets the girls.JPG|Blue Cat greets the girls STPC17 Blue Cat and girls look up at Doramusu.jpg|Blue Cat with the Cures STPC17 Blue Cat looks at Planet Rainbow's treasures.JPG|Blue Cat looks at Planet Rainbow's treasures STPC17 Sad Blue Cat.JPG|Sad Blue Cat STPC18 Blue Cat looking down.jpg|Blue Cat looking down at the Princess Star Color Pen STPC19 Blue Cat appears in Bakenyan's place.jpg|Blue Cat appears in Bakenyan's place STPC19 Blue Cat looks up.jpg|Blue Cat looks up STPC19 Blue Cat tells Aiwarn Bakenyan was just a disguise.jpg|Blue Cat tells Aiwarn Bakenyan was just a disguise STPC19 Blue Cat and the Cures look at Aiwarn in surprise.png|Blue Cat looks at Aiwarn in surprise STPC19 Blue Cat us shocked Milky protected her.jpg|Blue Cat is shocked Milky protected her STPC19 Blue Cat looks at Milky.jpg|Blue Cat looks at Milky STPC19 Blue Cat glances over at Milky.jpg|Blue Cat glances over at Milky STPC19 Blue Cat looks at the petrified citizen.jpg|Blue Cat looks at the petrified citizen STPC19 Blue Cat tells the girls that she'll take it from here.jpg|Blue Cat tells the girls that she'll take it from here STPC19 Blue Cat uses her smoke bomb.jpg|Blue Cat uses her smoke bomb STPC19 Blue Cat says that the Southern Cross Shot is useless.png|Blue Cat's silhouette STPC19 Blue Cat holding the bag of Princess Star Color Pens and Fuwa.png|Blue Cat holding the bag of Princess Star Color Pens and Fuwa STPC20 The Star Color Pen appears before Blue Cat.jpg|The Star Color Pen appears before Blue Cat Cure Cosmo STPC20 Cure Cosmo introducing herself.jpg|Cure Cosmo introducing herself STPC20 Cure Cosmo poses.jpg|Cure Cosmo's transformation pose STPC20 Cure Cosmo appears.jpg|Cure Cosmo appears STPC20 Cure Cosmo smiles.jpg|Cure Cosmo smiles Category:Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure Category:Image Galleries